


Helpless

by IncognitoDragonfruit



Series: Yummy Hamilton AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Hamilton Lyrics, Hamilton References, Pining, Song: Helpless (Hamilton), Songfic, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoDragonfruit/pseuds/IncognitoDragonfruit
Summary: Emma is truly in love with Norman.TPN characters as Hamilton but in a modern setting?? // Emma as Eliza , Norman as Hamilton
Relationships: Emma/Norman (The Promised Neverland)
Series: Yummy Hamilton AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031772
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh it's 1 am when I'm just finishing this up and I don't feel like writing it rn. I wrote this on my phone (as I did Satisfied) and I guess imma come back tomorrow on my computer to revise a bit???? So yeah cya tomorrow when this gets posted 😌

Helpless. 

The only word Emma could use to describe her expression after seeing Norman for the first time. Looking into his intelligent blue eyes that looked like crystals, her knees felt shaky and her stomach felt queasy. Snapping out of her little trance, she quickly turned to see none over than her brother, Ray, standing not 6 feet away from her. She probably looked stupid. Flushed, desperate. Approaching her older sibling and smiled. He looked somewhat nervous, but had a smirk on his face. 

Ray was faltering a bit, seeing her red face. The two grew up under the same roof, and shared the same bunk bed. Emma could practically read his mind, as he could her's. She could tell that he'd also taken a liking to this guy, but they just met tonight. It couldn't be that serious already. Not like her. She'd never really been one to try to steal the spotlight, that was all Conny. Her siblings always came before her, but tonight was an exception. She silently apologized to Ray, because she wanted Norman for herself. 

She'd been laughing at her brother the entire night, watching as cheerleaders and football players tripped over themselves to impress him. Then Norman walked in and her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. Prom goers danced with their partners as the music blared at top volume, playing cheesy songs that their old music teacher picked out. Emma tried to swallow her new little crush and dance to the rhythm, but it was to no avail. She grabbed her brother, and pointed to Norman. "Yo, this one's mine," she whispered. Ray chuckled.

He smirked and started to make his way across the room to Norman. Emma got scared for a minute, thinking he would take this opportunity to take the teen for himself. What was he going to do? 

Ray grabbed his sister by the arm.  _ "I'm through." _ She thought, this would certainly be the end of her life. He brought her to Norman, they caught eyes and her heart lit up. She just couldn't get enough of his eyes. She was totally into him. 

_ "Where are you taking me?" Said the bluenette as Ray guided him on their way to meet Emma. "I'm going to change your life." Is all the black-haired teen muttered out, Emma could barely hear.  _

_ "I'm Emma, pleasure to meet you…" She introduced, giving a shy smile. Norman flashed his teeth at her, clearly confident. _

_ "You two look similar. What's the relationship?" He asked, turning to her brother. He crossed his arms. _

_ "My baby sister!" Ray said with pride, ruffling her orange hair.  _

_ "Thank you for coming tonight." Emma said somewhat shyly, fiddling with the jewelry around her neck. Norman kissed her hand. "If it takes me to fight a war just to have met you, then it would be worth it." Ray chuckled after seeing his sister's red face. "I'll leave you to it!" Then he walked off. Her brother was seriously the best.  _

A week later, they were texting each other all the time. Before they met, Emma was only the pretty nice girl whose only job was to marry a rich man, and that was the only thing her mother wanted her for. After that night, her life was 10 times better. 

It was funny though, seeing her brother wanting to form a harem. _ "I'm just saying, if you really loved me, you'd share him." _ He joked. Hah.

Two weeks later, Emma took her boyfriend to meet her mom. She wanted to pull her hair out. 

Mama was not pleased at all. Would she think of her own daughter as a failure, as she deemed her brother the moment he was born only because he’s a boy and won’t be able to get a wealthy husband? That’s what Mama thinks. Emma thinks he should be able to marry whoever he wants. Norman looked pitiful, begging for her blessing but to no avail. Emma tried not to cry, knowing Mama wouldn't accept. It didn't matter, this man was the love of her life and she wouldn't give up that love because of his social status. Ray thought it was laughable, while Conny was sad that Emma couldn't get with him. Her sister clearly liked Norman and wanted him to stay. Her mother got up and made her way across the room to him.

Emma was panicking by now. "You will not marry my daughter. She is too good for you. You belong on the streets, not under this roof." The entire room is silent after that. Her siblings, who were standing near the wall across the room, just stood in silent shock. Ray kicks off from his position leaning on the wall, leaving the room. Conny followed shortly after.

Mama returns to her room upstairs, and Emma is beyond upset by now. However, Norman just turns back to her. "We can still make it work." Suddenly, just like that night three weeks prior, she is helpless. She can't believe he's her's. 

"Emma, I don't have a dollar to my name. All I've got it is my honor, a tolerance for pain, a couple A's, and my top-notch brain. It's insane, your family brings out another part of me. Conny confides in me, and Ray tried to take a bite out of me… Don't stress, we'll figure it out. Maybe find a place for ourselves!" He reassured her. Emma wasn't convinced. He tilted her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes. "I've been without a family since I was a child. My father left and my mother passed away, so I'm glad to be able to start a life with a woman as amazing as you." 

This man is amazing. And he is only for Emma, she doesn't have to share him. 

After highschool, they married against her mother's wishes. Conny would be the maid of honor at their wedding, and Norman allowed Ray to be the best man. Isabella didn't attend. It wasn't any matter, since the wedding was able to happen after their friends all pitched in to fund the wedding. Emma and Norman would spend the rest of their days together living peacefully.


End file.
